Do you still love me?
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Keiko's been distant and Yusuke begans to question her feelings for him.


Hey! I know this wasn't in future fics but it was a spur of the moment. I just had this weird idea, so this might suck a bit since I think I did it in O_o;; 10 minutes. ^_^;; still Read, enjoy, and review. Lyrics are in bold, adios!
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own YYH (as usual *hisses at lawyers*) nor do I own 112's "Funny Feelings"
    
    ****
    
    **_                                                             ++++++++_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Oh baby,_**
    
    **_Girl I...girl I...got the funny feeling,_**
    
    **_Oh yeah, yes I did._**

"Hey Keiko."

Keiko looked up from the table she was serving at the black haired boy; she offered a small smile but said nothing. Yusuke blinked confused, she would have normally said something, or yelled. He walked over to a both and sat down, waiting for his girlfriend to come over and talk to him, a few minutes passed and each second his face seem to be drawn into a deeper frown. Why was she acting distant?
    
    **_Everytime I try to kiss your lips, you turn away._**
    
    **_And when I try to hold you near my heart you just tell me not today._**
    
    **_Well the day, or two weeks, and the weeks, just add on._**
    
    **_And I try to be strong, but I feel like you dont love me, anymore_**

Yusuke pushed open the door to the kitchen; Keiko stood chopping vegetables humming lightly. Yusuke let out a rare smile and walked up beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist. His eyebrows shot up and he felt the girl slightly tense, moving forward from his embrace.

"Not today, Yusuke." She mumbled, sparing him a simple glance.

Yusuke felt his stance falter as she moved away from him. Keiko was never, NEVER, this distance; even if she was mad at him.

"Kei-"

"I said not today, Yusuke. I have lots of costumers today."

A reactive scowl appeared on Yusuke's lips, his shoulders slouched.

"Fine."

Then he left.
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_That you don't love me anymore._**
    
    **_Funny feelings, _**
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**

**_That you don't love me anymore_**

****

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

Yusuke hesitated, something he never did. The silence stretched out long before he opened his mouth.

"Hey Keiko, you busy?"

"I have to work, was these something you needed that can wait?"

The grip on the phone tighten, his knuckles turning white. His brown eyes downcast, eyebrows drawn together.

"No…Nothing."
    
    **_I find myself sitting by the phone,_**
    
    **_Waiting for it to ring._**
    
    **_And on my mailbox is always full,_**
    
    **_But from you I never receive a thing._**
    
    **_Well I try, to just go_**
    
    **_By the things that you say._**
    
    **_But the things that you do,_**
    
    **_They just tell me that you dont love me, anymore_**
    
    "Mom!" Yusuke yelled running into the apartment, slamming the door.
    
    Atsuko looked up from her place on the floor in front of the TV, a bottle of sake in her hand.
    
    "What?"
    
    "Did Keiko call?"
    
    Atsuko closed her eyes, trying to remember all the calls she had receieved that day.
    
    "Let's see, Shuiichi and Kazuma called, but not Keiko."
    
    She didn't call? It's been weeks, why doesn't she ever call? Yusuke tried not to look disappointed, instead hiding behind a shrug. He walked into his room, dropping to his knees and collapsing on his mat. He didn't feel like moving, doing anything, hell he didn't even feel like fighting. All on his mind…was Keiko. He hadn't seen her, and when he did, cold shoulder. Maybe something was wrong, someone was threaten her not to talk to him…his eye closed, a small voice in the back of his head whispering what he was dreading.
    
    "Maybe she doesn't love you anymore…"
    
    ****
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_That you dont love me anymore._**
    
    **_Funny feelings, _**
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_That you dont love me anymore._**
    
    The rain pounded on him, almost bruising. The storm whip lashed his body as if trying to prevent him from his destination. The storm was nothing compared to the turmoil raging inside him, he slammed the glass door open startling the little costumer's there. Keiko looked at him shocked, her brown eyes widened.
    
    "Yu-"
    
    "We need to talk."
    
    They now stood in the kitchen, awkward silence wedging between them. Finally it was Yusuke who spoke, all his pent up emotions and question's spilled over the damn he built up around himself.
    
    "Tell me the truth, Keiko! I have to know…do you still love me. Is there someone else, did I do something wrong that you can't forgive me, what is it!?"
    
    ****
    
    **_Oh baby..._**
    
    **_Well I try, try to just go,_**
    
    **_By the things, the things that you say._**
    
    **_But the things the things that you do,_**
    
    **_They just tell me that you dont love me baby anymore._**
    
    Keiko avoided his gaze, her eyes drawn to the puddle of water forming around the spirit detective. Yusuke felt pressure grip his insides, a similar feeling to the one when Genkai died. But he waited, he waited for her answer, he waited for what he wanted, needed to hear. Then she answered and he felt his world come to a halt.
    
    "I'm sorry"
    
    ****
    
    **_Funny feelings, _**
    
    **_Funny feelings, _**
    
    **_That you don't love me anymore. (you dont love me, I got that funny feelings_**
    
    **_baby)_**
    
    **_Funny feelings, (you dont love my anymore)_**
    
    **_Funny feelings,_**
    
    **_That you don't love me anymore. (you dont love me, you dont love me anymore)_**
    
    ****
    
    ****

                                                +++++++++++++++++++

Am I evil or am I evil? I really enjoyed this fic; I was really on a role. So you know the drill review!


End file.
